Nanometer-scale crossed-wire switching devices have been reported that can be switched reversibly and exhibit an ON-to-OFF conductance ratio of about 103. Such devices have been used to construct crossbar circuits and provide a promising route for the creation of ultra-high density non-volatile memory. A series connection of crossed-wire switches has been used to construct a latch, which is an important component of logic circuits and for communication between logic and memory. New logic families constructed from crossbar arrays of switches have the potential to dramatically increase the computing efficiency of CMOS circuits. Continuing development of fabrication processes can increase production yield and provide devices with consistent characteristics.